A Different Kind of Change
by minshy17
Summary: Bella is determined to become a vampire, how will she do it and what will she become? Rated T for possible future mild lemons.
1. Deception

**Disclaimer - i do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and she is awesome**

A/N - Ok this is my first ever fanfic which i wrote ages before discovering this site and thought i would upload it to see what people think. Its a short story on how i would imagine one of the many ways Bella could change without the vampire-Human spawn being in the story. its always been short and i have never intended to make more chapters but depending on what people think of it i might think of carrying on if the ideas come to me. Hope you like, any reviews welcome good or bad, but not mean!

**A Different Kind of Change**

Suddenly it dawned on me, If I wanted to join Edward and his family properly, I would have to do it myself. I had always hoped that Edward would give in and give me what I want, to join him for all eternity, but I knew deep down that he loved me too much to inflict the burning pain on me himself no matter how much I tried to reason with him that the pain would be worth it if we were together forever. Carlisle gave me his word he would do it when we returned from Isle Esme, but I wanted Edward, it had to be Edwards venom burning through my veins. I suppose that's because I would truly feel completely his and that we were one. I wasn't going to wait around to nearly die! Sure I could jump in front of a car or something but knowing my luck that would just kill me!

I set my mind to work to put my plan in motion, I knew that soon Alice would be on to me, but I hoped she would keep it to herself considering she wanted me to be part of the family but she didn't have the strength to change me herself and not kill me. I remembered the beaker in the Cullen's bare refrigerator half-filled with the clear, but beautiful liquid, almost like liquid diamonds. Edward had extracted some of his venom to help Carlisle with an experiment of venom verses morphine. I didn't see him extract the venom but I always pictured his mouth over a glass with cling film like you see on snake documentaries and the thought made me giggle to myself.

All the other Cullen's were out hunting. Edward was playing the piano in the background whilst I listened sprawled out across the couch. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and hoped Edward hadn't heard the tension in my voice as I lied to him. I walked into the Kitchen that looked like it was from a showroom, all the utensils in their right place, props. I headed for the cupboard where I knew Carlisle kept his medical kit. I memorised this the day Carlisle fixed me up on my 18th birthday and shuddered at the memory. I opened the cupboard door and was grateful the hinge didn't creak. I grabbed the unopened syringe and sneaked to the refrigerator. There it was, that beautiful liquid that would change me forever. I quickly unwrapped the syringe and dipped it into the liquid and drew the liquid in until it was full. Carefully I then put the syringe back into the wrapper and put it into my back pocket of my baggy jeans and was grateful I didn't wear something more tight fitting today. I walked back into the great open lounge and Edward was too into his playing to notice me slip the syringe out of my pocket and into my bag. My face flushed like a child who had just shoplifted sweets and got away with it.

After an hour or so, Edward woke me with a cool kiss on the forehead, I must have dozed off listening to him play.

"Bella love", he said. "I think I need to go hunt, will you be ok here on your own?"

I looked into his eyes that I adored so dearly, they were still honey coloured but deepened in colour from his thirst.

"Of course", I crooned, dazzled by gaze "I love you"

"I'll only be a few hours", he said. He kissed my forehead and again, and then he was gone.

This was it. My chance. But something didn't feel right. The Cullen's house was my new home, and it felt like home, but I needed to do this somewhere that belonged to me and Edward, just us, and I knew exactly where to go.

I ran to the garage and hopped into Emmett's jeep. It was blocking all the other cars and he could take it out on me after. My mind was going crazy driving to the spot where I would then have to run as fast I could to our special place. I knew that Edward wouldn't be away much longer as I ran as fast as my limbs would carry me, they burned but I thought of the burn I was about to feel which spurred me to ignore the pain and carry on further.

After a time that felt a lot shorter than it should have, I entered the clearing, our meadow. This would be the perfect place to do what I was going to do. This place that held some of my best memories of Edward. I sat on the ground. It was damp and I could feel the moisture ebbing through my jeans. I took the syringe out of my bag and eyed the sharp needle. 'Ugh' I thought. Was I really capable of doing this? I remembered the dream of me as an old woman and it gave me a fresh spark of determination which drove me on. I got out my cell phone and prepared a text message but hovered over the send button. _I'm at our meadow. Don't stop it, just let it happen. See you on the other side. I love you_. I knew I would have to be quick so that Edward couldn't stop it. Now. This was the hard part. I carefully slid the needle into the crease of my arm. I ignored the flush of heat wash through my body that was sure to make me faint. I quickly looked around and took in my surroundings appreciating every tree, every bird, even the clouds that dimmed the enormous sky above me. I hit the send button on my phone, and then firmly pushed the plunger down on the syringe.

I led back feeling the burn slowly rip through my arm. I had just enough time to see a blurry figure hover above me before my eyes were blinded by the fire.

"Oh Bella love, what have you done", the angel sang with pain in its voice.

And then the fire took over all other feeling wrapping its embrace around my entire body.


	2. Running

Ok so this is chapter 2. Enjoy!!!

EPOV

I didn't want to leave Bella on her own, but my thirst was beginning to take over all my other thoughts. I hadn't hunted for a few weeks now and with Bella's persistence on being a 'proper' husband and wife, I was worrying my self control would falter. The rest of my family were on a long weekend hunting trip somewhere in Canada, but I could just run into the nearby forest and take out a few deer and return within a few hours.

…

I had drained five large deer, which I didn't need but I didn't know when I would go hunting again and wanted to fill up. I was running back to the house when I received a text message. The message was from Bella '_I'm at our meadow, don't stop it, just let it happen, see you on the other side. I love you.'_ I felt my still heart drop.

I was running now, I could run faster than anyone else in my family but now I was running faster than I head ever ran before. I could have swore my heart was thudding in my chest and my legs almost felt like they were burning. What had Bella done, why was she in the meadow? She has said 'don't stop it' what did that mean?

In record time I entered the meadow and there before me was a sight I had hoped to never see again and a memory of the ballet studio flashed into my mind. Bella was on the ground, she was trembling slightly, and her back had begun to arch. I ran to her. Her eyes were open, but there was no life in them. My eyes drifted to her abandoned cell phone on the ground, and a syringe. _No!_ I picked up the syringe and sniffed the needle which confirmed my fear to be true, there were traces of Bella's heavenly blood…and the unmistakable sour smell of venom. My venom.

"Oh Bella love, what have you done?" I said as I crouched down to lift Bella off the ground. She briefly looked at me, and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and then she began to violently thrash and jerk.

I was running again, back to the house. Bella was still flipping in my arms like a fish brought out of water. She never made a sound though. My poor Bella. I knew she would be in the worst pain she could ever imagine. The thought brought a flash on anger to me, had Alice not seen this coming? The instant I thought it my cell rang. I carefully shifted Bella's delicate weight into one arm and grabbed my cell. Alice. I hit the answer button and waited for her to speak, "Don't worry Edward, everything will be ok. I have seen Bella as one of us, she will be amazing. Don't be angry at me, Bella didn't want you to know, I can't go against people's freewill." Ugh but this was so much more than freewill, this was stupid! I can't believe she didn't tell me. "I can't believe you let her do this!" I replied. "I will speak to you later; I'm getting Bella back to the house."

"We are all on our way back, we should be there by nightfall", Alice said.

I hung up and shifted Bella back into both of my arms just as we approached the house. I leapt straight from the ground into our bedroom. I carefully placed Bella on the big white bed that Esme had bought for us whilst away on Honeymoon. Now all I could do was wait.

………

It had now been a day since Bella stupidly injected herself with venom. Her thrashing had slowed to a continual twitching. Still her face showed no signs of the ordeal. Her skin was quite cool, and she was pale. I had been furious with Alice when they returned but the selfish part of me was almost glad that it was still my venom in her veins, but I hadn't had to bite her. It was quite clever of her really, I just wished she wasn't all alone when she did it. I was also excited to have my eternity with her, no more pain with every kiss, every touch. Our forever was beginning.

Carlisle had tried to administer morphine into Bella's system. We managed to get a few syringes in before her skin began breaking the needles. I just hoped it helped ease her pain. I wondered how long it would take Bella to get out of the 'crazy newborn' stage. It had taken me about 2 years before I could be around humans without wanting to immediately destroy them. Bella had prepared herself, would that make a difference? What about Charlie?

I never left her side. I tried to position my body next to hers hoping my cool skin would help. I think I knew deep down it wouldn't but I had to try. It was agony seeing her like this.

……….

Day two. Carlisle had said that he didn't think she would be out a full three days. She had injected herself with a large amount of venom. Only a few drops come out in a bite. She was so beautiful. I didn't think she could be more beautiful but she was glorious in front of me now. Despite her being in pain, she now showed no signs and looked like an angel. Not long now.

Later that evening, I was running my fingers through Bella's hair when her back suddenly arched. She looked like she was almost going to bend back on her self and her fists were clenched tightly. "Carlisle!" I called. He ran into the room just as Bella's heart beat quickened to the speed of a hummingbirds wings. "This is it", he said. Bella screamed so loud she could have shattered the windows. Then her body flopped back onto the bed. All was quiet. No breath. No heartbeat.

"Bella?" I said "Can you hear me?"

Slowly, her crimson eyes opened.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N ooooooooooohhhhhhh

Hope you like!


	3. I am Bella

A/N – ok chapter 3 is now here! Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I would have liked. I will try and get the next chapter up quicker. Enjoy!

Oh and by the way I thought I would add that I am English, so if I get anything wrong American wise I do apologise. I thought I would say that after I noticed in chapter 2 I called Edwards's phone both a mobile and cell!

Oh and I also apologise if my 'Bella Changing' doesn't go into the best detail and is really sucky. I think we have all read many fan fictions on Bella's change and a lot of them are similar so I will keep it short and sweet with only the important details. We all know it hurts like hell by now! 

..........

Chapter 3

BPOV

So this was it. Edward had told me that the venom would be excruciating and that I would be a crazy newborn after the change was complete. I hadn't quite comprehended how painful it actually was. I was aware that my body was spasming, but I could not contain both my movements and my need to scream. I would not let Edward suffer more than he had to. I didn't think that I would be able to feel anything other than the pain but I was somehow aware that I was being carried. I could hear Edward talking to someone, on his Cell I presumed. Next thing I felt was my flipping body being placed on the bed. Right. Now I would have to endure this pain for 3 days. Even though the pain was all I could think about, I knew I didn't want to become crazy like all the Cullen's said I would. I would try my best to still be me, Edwards Bella. "I am Bella, I am Bella" I said to myself in my head. "I am Bella" I repeated it over and over and would remind myself throughout the whole change.

.....

"I am Bella, Edward loves me and I love him. I am Bella Cullen"

How long had I been led here. This had felt like an eternity. The pain was still just as strong but I could feel my body had stopped spasming as much. I had heard Edward and Carlisle talking over me trying to put morphine in me. I had a spark of hope when I heard them try and inject me but it didn't help at all. Stupid morphine. Edward had said I felt cooler to the touch, if only I could feel that way!!!

"I am Bella, Bella, Bella Bella"

.......

"I am Bella, I am Bella, jeez my throat is dry...no...I am Bella"

Carlisle thought that I wouldn't be out much longer. If only they knew I wasn't really out, just very still in excruciating pain. It was still as strong as before but I think I had become so numb to it now. I didn't even think my body was moving anymore. I could hear everyone so clearly now, I could hear Edwards's breath as he led next to me. Please let this be over soon...."I am Bella, I am Bella. My throat really is dry though"

.....I am Bella. I am thirsty. Thirsty. Thirsty. Thirsty.

....ok this is new. The pain has changed. I could feel it thudding so fast and my back arched. Oh my....I can't keep this in much longer...my heart! It hurts! My throat it hurts!!! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed out loud!

Then my body thudded back to the bed.

I heard Edward say my name.

I AM SO THIRSTY!

I slowly opened my eyes to my new world.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Ok I hope it didn't suck to bad. I am writing chapter 4 straight away and will hopefully get it up tonight or tomorrow!

Reviews are all really appreciated!

Xxxx

Sarah


	4. Instinct

Chapter 4

BPOV

It was over. The pain had stopped. A pair of honey coloured eyes were looking into mine. I tried to sit up slowly but the movement was much faster than I had planned. Edward stood up and slowly walked back to where the rest of the Cullen's were stood watching at the back of the room. All their eyes on me studying me. They were anticipating my next move. I looked down at the silky blue dress I presumed Alice had put me in. I went to groan but what came out was a menacing growl. I shocked myself and covered my mouth.

"It's ok Bella", Edward said "we know its disorientating". He had taken a step forward and cautiously had his hand reached out for me. I took a step forward, wanting to go to him. Then I caught the scent off the breeze that blew into the open window.

Before I knew it I was flying through the forest that surrounded the Cullen's house. I was moving so fast on instinct that I can't remember how I got down from the window, but I knew it was easy. I could hear shouting and voices behind me but nothing could ruin my concentration now. I had smelt my prey and nothing could stop me getting it. The tree branches were whipping my body but they felt like feathers. I laughed at how easy this was. It was like I was floating.

It smelt so warm and sweet, the scent was intoxicating. It was all my mind could think about. There was still shouting behind me and I could also hear running steps. But I was faster. I would get to my prey first. My throat was burning and the scent drove me faster towards the sweet relief. It was getting closer. There were other scents in the air that smelt similar, I could almost hear their heartbeats, but it smelt wrong still. Like fish does, you know you can eat it but you would rather have the juicy steak. I was running for the steak.

There it was. My prey. With a startled look they tried to run but it was too late. I crashed into my meal sending us both tumbling and I sank my teeth into their neck and drank them dry. It felt like heaven pouring down my throat. So right. After the last drop was gone I could still feel the burn in my throat, but it was calmed now.

I stood up and took a moment to look at my prey lying dead on the floor. Edward came running through the trees and looked first at my prey, and then into my red eyes.

"Bella", he said. "What the hell!?"

Seconds later Carlisle appeared followed by the rest of the Cullens. He too took a few moments to take in my prey dead on the floor and looked at me.

"We're evolving", he said.

EPOV

Finally my angel was awake. I know the transformation hadn't taken as long as usual, but every second had been torture. She was perfect; she looked like a porcelain doll with her long flowing brown hair, pale skin and perfectly shaped pink lips. Even her blazing red eyes were beautiful to me. I just wanted to hold her in my arms.

She sat bolt upright. I slowly took a step back wanting to let her get used to everything. I didn't want to frighten her; does she even remember I am her husband?

She took in her surroundings briefly, and then growled when she saw what Alice had put her in. _Still like the old Bella I see_ Alice sounded in her head. I felt the whole family's bodies tense by instinct and heard in their head that they were wondering what she would do next. "It's ok Bella," I intervened "we know it's disorientating". I held out my hand to her. She stood and looked into my eyes, she began to walk towards me and my heart jumped with relief that she knew who I was.

It happened so fast. A breeze entered the house and even with my not so newborn senses I caught the scent that sent Bella rocketing through the forest. Humans.

She was gone. "Edward stop her!", Emse called. I was running again, chasing Bella through the forest but she had had a head start and was faster. "Incredible", I heard Alice say out loud behind me and caught a flash image in her head of Bella running, so gracefully through the forest with a look of pure menace on her face. Her eyes were pure black, determined. I couldn't concentrate on Alice's thoughts now. I had to stop Bella before she destroyed all we had worked to keep secret here. Why today of all days did there have to be campers in the forest surrounding our house?

She was closing in on them, I wasn't going to be able to get to her, she was just too fast. Ok so her track record was not going to get off to a good start, Emmett and Jasper had bets on how long she would last. But we could get through this, we would leave forks and start again. We could get rid of the bodies.

I heard growling and a scuffle in the forest ahead. What???? I caught up with Bella just as she had finished feeding and she dropped the body at her feet, her eyes now red again.

"Bella," I said shocked at what I saw "What the hell!!??"

At that moment Carlisle and the rest of the family had caught up. They all had the same confused thoughts running through their heads as I did. Carlisle's head was slightly different, excited.

"We're evolving", he said.

We all just stood there looking dumbfounded at Bella, and then looking down at the body of a mountain lion lying at her feet. This isn't right???

..............

Sorry my chapters aren't very long. They seem it when i write them but when i upload them they are tiny!!

Hope you liked this chapter. xxx


	5. Confusion

**Ok so hopefully this chapter will be a little longer. There will be some similarities from Breaking Dawn here so just another disclaimer to say this is all Stephanie Meyers and once again she is totally awesome!**

**I am having to upgrade the rating on this as there may be some eventual minor lemons. Just to warn you.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far. You are all fantabulosa!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

They were all staring at me with confused faces. I looked down at the dead mountain lion at my feet. So delicious, I could still feel its warm blood in my system, mmmm, I would need to feed again soon.

"Bella," Edward said. "How did you…why didn't you….I…" He couldn't speak.

"How did you not kill the humans", Jasper said stepping forward. He looked the most confused, almost a little angry.

"I don't know…I could smell them", I replied feeling a little sheepish but also shocked at hearing my singing voice for the first time. "I wanted the lion more."

There were gasps and my families eyes looked amongst each other. Alice had a smile on her face as did Carlisle. Everyone else still looked shocked and confused.

"How did the lion smell Bella", Carlisle said "and how did the Humans smell compared?"

"Well," I started "The lion's scent was all I could think about when I caught it on the breeze, my instincts took total control of my body, but it felt good. It smelt sweet and warm and made my mouth water. The humans smelt similar, but a little sickly, too sweet. I didn't want to hunt them at all. In fact I didn't even know they were humans until you said."

My mind pondered what I had just said. Maybe I wasn't a crazy newborn after all? I do remember feeling like nothing could stop me when I hunted my prey. But why did I not crave human blood? Was there something wrong with me? What would Edward think of this? Edward. I had almost forgotten he was there, if such a thing were possible. Right now he was staring at me, he was looking at me amazed with that crooked smile that I love so much. I slowly walked towards him and took his hand in mine never taking my eyes away from his. His hand felt warm to me now, and so soft. I wonder what his lips would feel like now. I gently began to creep onto my tip toes and he gently bent his head down to me. The instant his lips touched mine I felt my whole body melt into the forest floor. It was like having a thousand mountain lion's blood running through me. I bought my hands around his neck and began running my hands through his hair pulling him closer to me. He responded by placing his hands on the small of my back and pressed himself against me.

"Ahem" I heard someone cough. Emmett no doubt. Somehow I managed to pull myself away from Edward only to want to kiss him again. We fitted together perfectly.

"You are so amazing", he whispered to me so quietly I'm sure my old human ears would not have heard it.

"We better get back to the house", Carlisle said. " I would like to run some tests if that is ok with you Bella?"

"Sure", I replied " Do you mind if I hunt some more first, I'm still pretty thirsty" as soon as I said it the burn returned making me feel like I had sand in my throat.

There were glances amongst the family on concern. "Don't worry, I fancy some more mountain lion!"

Alice giggled and said "relax everyone, I don't see Bella hunting humans".

"I'll go with her", Edward said smiling at me "We will be back in an hour".

…………..

We were left alone together in the forest. The others had gone home. "Edward I am so sorry I did that to you", I said. "It was the only way I could do it without hurting you or the family"

"Bella, love", he replied. "It was stupid of you, but there is no need to apologise. I'm just sorry you were alone when you did it. We can be together forever now. You never have to be alone again. I couldn't be happier"

I reached up to kiss him again and it felt as perfect as the first time. I began to run my hands over his shirt feeling his perfectly sculpted chest underneath. I could feel my body tingling all over with excitement.

"Bella, love", Edward interrupted pulling away. "You need to hunt, we have forever for that." He winked at me. I was mad at him for ruining the moment but he was right, the burn was really starting to bug me now.

We were now running through the forest. Together hand in hand. Edward was leading me further from forks to the mountains where the lions were heavily populated. I let my senses take over me. I could smell them. My legs drove me further.

Me second meal was done with a matter of minutes after the first. Then my third and fourth just moments later. I was beginning to feel like I could finally be satisfied when I caught a scent of something new. It also smelt real good. I let my instincts take over. I had my new prey down in a matter of seconds. Edward caught up with me again (I took great pride in the fact I was much faster than him) and had a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like Emmett has some competition" he said laughing. What a heavenly sound. I could listen to him laugh forever.

"Bear tastes good too", I said feeling a little smug with myself. Being a vampire was totally awesome. I had taken out four mountain lions, and the biggest bear I had ever seen with the greatest of ease. It was like I was born to be a vampire.

We ran back to the house hand in hand again. I could feel the warm breeze on my face and I threw my head back letting the wind flow through my hair. I let out a little laugh. Edward looked at me and laughed with me. This was the start of my new life. Everything was perfect.

…….

Ok maybe not as long as I had hoped. But I really loved writing this chapter.

Please review!!




	6. Alice's Wardrobe

**Next Chapter yay! **

**Thank you to my regular reviewer wiz-wolf 93 who always gives me great comments. **

………………………………

When we got back to the house everyone was waiting for us. Alice had her usual grin, and Jasper still looked a little angry. I guess he was expecting me to have killed at least a dozen humans by now and therefore lost the bet with Emmett. Emmett came up and gave me a huge hug which knocked any breath out of me, lucky I didn't need air now! "Make sure you save some bears for me Bella next time", he said. I guess Alice had told them about the events on the hunting trip. Rosalie looked a little pissed but that was usually how she looked when I was around, hopefully she would eventually accept me as her sister but seeing as I had voluntarily made myself a vampire and ended my human life I didn't expect that to happen anytime soon. Once Emmett had released his vice grip on me Esme came and hugged me. No one could ever not like Esme, she had an aura around her that radiated happiness.

"Where's Carlisle", I asked

"He ran to the hospital to get some supplies", Esme responded. "He should be back soon".

"Bella, you need to change", Alice said. I looked down at my once perfect blue dress that now had rips in it and dried blood stains. "You are going to have to be more careful in your clothes Bella, that was a one of a kind design!"

Alice dragged me upstairs to her closet at vampire speed. Edward followed after I gave him the 'help me!' eyes. Alice's closet looked like it should have been owned by a famous actress or something. She had everything in there from Versace trousers to Couture dresses. She pulled out a pink jersey dress that would have hugged every curve of my body. "Ugh Alice", I said "please can I just wear a pair of jeans or something?"

"Bella", she replied "When are you going to get some fashion sense!? You have an amazing body, now make use of it girl!"

"Alice, leave her alone and let her wear something she wants to wear", Edward said sticking up for me, i gave him a smile of appreciation and he winked at me. God I love him.

"Fine", she huffed. "Lets at least come to a compromise, your Walmart jeans days are gone!". She took a few moments browsing, eventually pulling out a pair of fitted black Gucci jeans and a white floaty shirt that had some ruffles down the front. "How about this?", she said holding them up against me. "Actually", I replied "It's really nice" I pulled the destroyed silk dress over my head and then realised that I had no underwear on at all. How had I not noticed that I was totally bare under the dress. My alabaster skin looked like moonlight and it was totally flawless. Every blemish, every freckle, every mole I had previously was gone. My body looked muscular, but still feminine. I looked round to Edward who had a huge grin on his face. He shifted in his seat. "Oh grow up you two", Alice said almost laughing. I slipped on the jeans and shirt without bothering with underwear. I obviously didn't need it! Alice then wheeled a full size mirror in front of me. The girl that looked back at me kind of looked like me, but she was so beautiful. She had the moonlight face with perfectly angled eyebrows and perfect cheekbones. Even the crimson eyes were insanely beautiful. I reach up to touch my face and the perfect girl in front of me copied. Was this really me?

Edward, sensing my reactions came up and wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder looking into the mirror with me. "To me, you have always been this beautiful", he said "you are just finally seeing it with me now". I turn to face him and said "I love you so much". "As I do you", he replied and cupped my cheek in his hand and bent down to kiss me.

"Ok guys", Alice said. "Sorry to ruin the moment but Carlisle will be here in 48 seconds and he wants to see Bella."

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Edwards but he did not let go of me as we left Alice's closet and went downstairs to meet Carlisle. I could be in his arms forever. And I giggled to myself at the realisation of the truth in my thoughts.

"Tell me what you are thinking", he said.

"I just found the thought funny that people say they will love someone forever, but I actually can and will love you forever"

"Forever", he said smiling.

We entered the living room as Carlisle walked in from the opposite end. He had a large medical bag with him. I immediately began wondering what torture tools were waiting for me in there.

"Bella, how are you feeling?", he said.

"Good thanks", I replied. "Great actually!"

"I would like to do a little test on you, and your diet." He said.

"Carlisle, do you really think that is a good idea?" Edward said. He must have read his mind and saw what test he wanted me to do. "She is doing so well already we don't want to ruin her progress".

"It's ok Edward," I said reassuringly touching his arm. "I want to help."

"Carlisle wants to give you some Human blood to drink to see how you react to it", he said looking into my eyes.

The rest of the family then looked to Carlisle and I could see they also disapproved. Jasper looked intrigued.

"I will look after her Edward, I promise" Carlisle declared.

"Edward honestly it will be ok. I want to do this.", I changed my tone and looked to the floor "I…I want to see if there is something wrong with me"

Edward pulled my face back up gently with his hand under my chin. "You are perfect. There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing."

"She will be fine Edward," Alice said.

I gave him a look of reassurance, and followed Carlisle into his office.

…….

Hope you liked. I have given up trying to write long chapters! I will just try and post more often!

xxx


End file.
